


Hidden Depths

by Ropsus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, when you find out that your partner accidentally starred in three movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropsus/pseuds/Ropsus
Summary: Steve and Danny have a movie night that reveals some hidden depths that Danny has kept from Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly thing back in 2018 and have gone back to read it freqiently since, so I thought it was time to share it with the world.

It was a rare quiet evening at the Williams household. Danny had just gotten Grace and Charlie to sleep and was headed to see what Steve was up to in the living room. He found his boyfriend going through the DVD collection under the TV. Steve looked up when Danny approached and asked, smiling, “Movie night?”

Danny nodded with a smile of his own and Steve went back to choosing the movie while Danny went to get beer from the fridge.

As Danny got back, the lights had been dimmed and Steve was already sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand. Danny put the beers on the coffee table and plopped himself onto the couch and buried himself to Steve’s side. Meanwhile Steve had started the DVD and the commercials were playing. “What are we watching?” Danny asked and looked up at Steve.

Steve leaned down and pecked him on the cheek and said, “A movie I’ve been meaning to watch for literal years. I found it from your collection and thought that now would be a good time.”  
At that the menu popped up on the screen and Danny tensed as he realised what they were about to watch. “Wasn’t tonight supposed to be fun and not work-related?” he asked, trying to go for casual but failing miserably.

Steve sensed the change in his mood and frowned. “I wouldn’t say a heist film is exactly work-related. But we can watch something else too if you don’t want to watch it,” he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

At that, Danny decided that maybe this was as good a time as any to get it over with because if Steve had been meaning to watch Ocean’s Eleven for years he was bound to watch it at some point and then where would they be. Sighing, Danny agreed to watch the film and a little hesitantly Steve pressed play.

The film started and Steve grabbed the beers from the table and handed one of them to Danny. He took the bottle and sipped from it hoping that it would calm him down some. However, he wasn’t really able to relax and focus on the movie as different scenarios ran through his head of how Steve would react when they got to that part of the film.

And then there it was. The Malloys on the racetrack. Danny’s heartbeat got wilder as the camera showed the driver in the car but it wasn’t until Turk Malloy’s first line that Steve tensed next to him and said, “Wait, is that…?” He didn’t seem to be able to finish the question and Danny glanced at him briefly; Steve was frozen in place, his beer bottle halfway up to his mouth. Danny answered the half formed question with a short, “Yes,” hoping that that would be it.

But of course it wasn’t that easy. Steve unfroze enough to press pause on the remote and turned to look at Danny with his mouth hanging slightly open. Danny waited for him to say something and finally Steve was able to say, “What the fuck Danny?”

Danny disentangled himself from his boyfriend and took his beer from his hand and when both bottles were safely on the coffee table, Danny turned to Steve and started his explanation.

“I was undercover, babe. There were suspicions going around that the film was actually a clever front for a real heist. So, the LAPD needed someone to go undercover and find out if that was true but they didn’t want to risk their own people being recognised. The captain of the precinct was a friend of my captain in Jersey who in turn chose me for the job. I still have no idea why me but the next thing I knew I was heading to Los Angeles to shoot a fucking film!” Danny said with a humourless laugh.

“So I went in there and actually got cast in the film, God knows how that happened, I certainly don’t. Initially I was supposed to be a crewmember but then something happened and there I was. And that’s the story of how I ended up in three movies by accident,” Danny finished his story.

“Wait. Three movies?” Steve asked, still looking a bit baffled by what he had just heard.

“Yeah, they decided to make a sequel and then another one and I couldn’t really turn them down. And to be quite honest I actually kind of enjoyed it. But if someone asks, I never said that,” Danny said, now with an actual small smile playing on his lips.

“Wow, the more you know,” Steve said.

“Yeah. Luckily my – no, wait – Scott Caan’s, that was my alias, acting career didn’t really take off.”

“But you said you kinda liked it? Why is it lucky?”

“Well, then I probably wouldn’t have met you,” Danny said matter-of-factly and then blushed when he realised what he had said.

“You’re such a sap,” Steve said but he was now grinning widely and pulled Danny into a hug.

“Yeah, well, it’s true,” Danny said and kissed Steve. When he pulled back, he looked Steve in the eyes and said, “I love you so much, babe.”

“I love you too,” Steve said and then his lips curled into a shit-eating grin and he said, “I can’t wait to tell the team!”

Danny’s eyes turned cold as ice and he said in his best bad cop voice, “I know what I just said but if you do that I will literally beat you into a pulp.”

Steve just smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Danny again and it didn’t take long at all for Danny to return the kiss with a huge smile of his own.


End file.
